This research on acute alcohol amnesia is designed to specify the locus of this deficit with the goal of determining precisely what component of memory is impaired by the drug. We have found that alcohol intoxication impedes elaborative processes. Semantic memory and perceptual fluency seem not to be impaired by acute doses of alcohol. In addition, comprehension remains intact at the levels of intoxication studied in these experiments.